Dragon Ball (object)
The |Doragon Bōru}}Daizenshuu 4 pages 30-31 is the eponymous artifact of the Dragon Ball series. Originating on Planet Namek, these orbs consist of a set of seven magical balls that, when gathered, can summon a magical, wish granting Dragon to grant the user a varying number of wishes. Background and Usage with Bulma and one of Earth's Dragon Balls]] The Dragon Balls are a set of seven magical, wish granting orbs, that originally came from the Planet Namek. They are not a recent concept to the universe, as the Old Kaiōshin from 15 generations of Kaiōshin in the past is familiar with the Dragon Balls, and the intricacies of how they work.Dragon Ball chapter 510 pp. 3 The Dragon Balls on Earth are a unique exception, as only Namekians are supposed to have them, due to the 'rule-breaking' nature of the mystic orbs.Dragon Ball chapter 510 pp. 3 The ability to create Dragon Balls is limited only to Namekians, and at that, only to Namekians of the Dragon Clan. Creating them is a magical ability in nature, and does not require any actual teaching, as Kami was able to create the Earth's Dragon Balls despite being sent to Earth as an child.Dragon Ball chapter 244 pp. 07''Dragon Ball'' chapter 214 pp. 4 The appearance of the Dragon that comes from the orbs varies depending on the set, and the strength of the Dragon — i.e. the amount of wishes they can grant, along with the types of wishes that can be granted — are dependent upon the creator of the Dragon Balls.Dende was able to create a set of Dragon Balls that granted three wishes, while Kami himself only created a set to grant one. Porunga, the set created by the Grand Elder, granted three as well, and was vastly stronger than Shenron by the end of the series once the Dragon Balls were passed to Moori Even the size of the Dragon Balls varies; while Earth's Dragon Balls are around the size of an orange, the Namekian Dragon Balls are larger, more comparable to basketball. Creating a set of Dragon Balls from scratch takes approximately 100 Earth Days.Dragon Ball chapter 394 pp. 1 When gathered as a set of seven, the Dragon Balls can be activated to summon their Dragon. Doing so requires a chant, which varies depending on the Planet that the Dragon Balls call home. On Earth, summoning Shenron by his name in the common language is sufficient. Namekian Dragon Balls, however, only activate when Porunga is summoned in the Namekian language, and furthermore, wishes can only be made to Porunga in the Namekian language. He is, however, more than capable of understanding the common tongue, as well as speaking it. Once a wish is made, the Dragon Balls turn to stone for a full year. The year, as with most aspects of the Dragon Balls, vary by the planet they are on. Earth's Dragon Balls turn to stone for one full Earth year. The Namekian set, however, turn to stone for only 130 Earth Days, which is equivalent to one Namekian year''Dragon Ball'' chapter 329 pp. 5. Additionally, while Earth's Dragon Balls spread across the globe after one use''Dragon Ball'' chapter 1 pp. 20, the Namekian set have never been shown doing this; rather, they return to the location of the current Grand Elder.Dragon Ball chapter 327 pp. 2 Wish Granting Capabilities When all seven Dragon Balls are gathered together, an Eternal Dragon can be summoned to grant the user a varying number of wishes. The wishes that can be granted from the Dragon Balls, as well as the specifications to make said wish, vary as much as the Dragons themselves. Initially, Earth's Dragon Balls could only grant a single wish until Dende upgraded the Dragon Balls to be able to grant three in total (two, if a large amount of people is being revived). The Earth's Dragon Balls are also incapable of granting the same wish twice; this extends to reviving someone who has been revived before.Dragon Ball chapter 215 pp. 5''Dragon Ball'' chapter 212 pp. 12 Namek's Dragon Balls were capable of granting three, but there were limitations on precisely how it could grant the wishes; the wishes must be made in the Namekian tongue, and while they can revive a person numerous times, so long as it wasn't a natural death, they could not, initially, revive a group of people. The amount of wishes an Eternal Dragon can grant also seems to be entirely dependent on the complexity of the wish, as well as the skill of the creator.Dragon Ball chapter 394 pp. 1-2''Dragon Ball'' chapter 515 pp. 2 Shenron, when reviving a large group of people, can only grant two wishes as opposed to his usual three.Dragon Ball chapter 394 pp. 1-2 Porunga, after his upgrade, can revive a numerous amount of people in a single wish without diminishing the number of wishes.Dragon Ball chapter 514 pp. 11 The Eternal Dragon summoned by the Dragon Balls, while they claim to be able to grant "any" wish, cannot grant a wish that would surpass the power of their creator. Additionally, should the wish affect the physical body of a target, the Eternal Dragon cannot grant the wish should the target be stronger than Dragon themselves.Dragon Ball chapter 212 pp. 10 In Other Media Movies Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball GT introduced the concept of the Dragon Ball GT episode 1, a unique and very dangerous set of Dragon Balls created by the Nameless Namekian, before he split to form Kami and Piccolo.Dragon Ball GT episode 1 They're roughly the same size as Earth's Dragon Balls, and appear to be identical, with the only exception being the black stars that shine within the orbs, hence the name. Gathering these seven orbs would summon a different version of Shenron, red in colouration, with vivid yellow eyes. Unlike the Earth's Dragon Balls, the Dark Dragon Balls appear to have no true limitation; wishes involving death to not exceed this Shenron's limitations, and the wishes he grants have magic so powerful that the regular Shenron cannot reverse them. Only a second wish on the Dark Dragon Balls can reverse a wish made by them.Dragon Ball GT episode 1 Despite their immense power, these Dragon Balls have a terrifying drawback. Once a wish has been made, the Balls trigger a reaction within the planet Shenron was summoned on, and the Dragon Balls spread across the entire galaxy.Dragon Ball GT episode 1 The detonation can be halted and reversed, however, if someone makes the grand tour across the cosmos to retrieve the seven magic orbs and return them to the Planet on which the wish was made.Dragon Ball GT episode 1 The original set of Earth's Dragon Balls made their reappearance along with the concept of "negative energy" and the Evil Dragons. Expanding upon the Old Kaiōshin's dislike of the Dragon Balls from the manga and Dragon Ball Z, it is revealed that whenever a wish is made on the Dragon Balls, negative energy is created alongside the positive, wish granting energy. The Dragon Balls typically absorb this energy, to prevent it from causing a problem. The negative energy takes a century to fully dissipate after the Dragon Balls have dispersed; not an issue, as without the Dragon Radar, it is meant to take quite along time for the average person to find the Balls, giving the energy time to fade.Dragon Ball GT episode 48 The "negative energy" made from the Dark Dragon Balls is what causes the Earth to explode, and shows what happens when a set of Dragon Balls does not absorb the negative energy made from a wish.Dragon Ball GT episode 1 Due to the overuse of the Dragon Balls within the series, the Balls were filled to near capacity, causing them to crack. Summoning Shenron in this scenario spawned an evil version of the wish granting Dragon, who swallowed the Dragon Balls and dispersed into the seven Evil Dragons; one for each Ball, symbolizing one of the wishes made in the series. The Dragon Balls depart from Earth for over 100 years after the Evil Dragon incident, with Shenron taking the orbs and Goku along with him, so Earth's inhabitants would stop relying on the Dragon Balls to solve their problems. The Dragon Balls make a final appearance in the form of the Four-Star Ball, in the anime-only special ''Goku Sidestory! The Proof of his Courage is the Sì Xīng Qiú''. Video Games Creation and Conception Toriyama explains that he got the concept of seven magical orbs from the ancient Japanese tale . In this tale, there are eight crystal orbs, and each represents a specific Confucian principle. Toriyama states that the reason there are seven, as opposed to eight, is because he wouldn't have wanted the Dragon Balls to have the exact same number as the reference.Dragon Ball: Bouken Special See also * List of Wishes References